


It's Him: Part Thirteen

by Diviny



Series: It's him [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Paranormal, Romance, Thriller, gore-ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diviny/pseuds/Diviny
Summary: Part Thirteen of the 'It's Him' series!It's almost the end of the journey. Castiel gets to decide how it's going to end.Will it be the Dream or the Nightmare?Will it be his life or his wings?Will it be Dean or his power?





	It's Him: Part Thirteen

Novaks

 

People in formal attire are dancing whilst the bright, flashing spotlights shine upon them. Some people are sitting at the bar, drinking and celebrating on the good life.

 _No one sad, no one seems to think about the hurt and pain in this world. It all seems so amazingly perfect._ _No worries, no hell._

Castiel clings onto his beer. He never liked beer before, but it’s actually okay. The music is a little loud, but it doesn’t bother him a lot. He’s smiling and feels happy.

But also a little lonely.

He didn’t ask someone to go to the school party with him. He didn’t have the courage to ask someone. Nevertheless, it’s not like he really likes someone anyway.  
Well, maybe there’s someone…

But that would be ridiculous. They’re just good friends. Nothing more. Yes, they care a lot about each other, but you wouldn’t call it romantic.

_No, I'm single and available, as I should be._

He takes a sip of his beer but almost chokes when he hears a voice behind him.

‘Hello, Castiel,’ the tender voice whispers in his ear.

The music goes from hard, to soft, swinging music that changes the mood of the entire moment.

Castiel turns around, ‘D-Dean,’ he stutters as he wipes his mouth with his sleeve.

‘Here, let me.’ Dean puts his hand on Castiel’s cheek and wipes his mouth with a napkin.

The lights reflect Dean’s perfectly shining green eyes and he smiles at him, causing Castiel to blush a little.

‘I- I- do you…’ Castiel murmurs some words. He knows what he wants to ask, but he can’t successfully complete his sentence.

No. He has to do it. Now is not the time to be awkward. Ask him.

Dean still has his hand on Castiel’s cheek and is pulling him closer with his other hand. Castiel rolls with it, and once they’re really close, Castiel whispers in Dean's ear,

‘Will you dance with me, Dean?’

When Castiel pulls away, and looks at Dean, his eyes are shining even brighter than before.

‘Of course,’ Dean purrs and he grabs Castiel’s bear, takes a sip and puts it on the bar.

Castiel doesn’t hesitate to grab Dean’s hand and he drags him to the dance floor. They walk through the big crowd of people all the way to the center.

This is it. This is the moment.

Castiel regrets his thoughts from before. How can he lie to himself like this? They never were just friends. There had always been a spark. Why else would Dean come up to him like this? Castiel gently puts his arms around Dean’s waist, but Dean seems to dive straight in. He puts his hands behind Castiel’s head and pulls him closer. They kiss as the music slows down and the lights dim.

‘Sorry,’ Dean says with a smirk when they’re done.

‘I-It’s okay,’ Castiel stutters. Castiel lost his chill again and is completely stunned.

‘So, shall we dance?’ Dean asks as he wraps his fingers behind Castiel’s neck.

‘Yes,’ Castiel answers.

It’s perfect, just like Castiel always wanted. He doesn’t feel insecure anymore. They’re in love. He loves Dean and Dean loves him. They’re the only ones left.

Literally.

Castiel stops dancing and looks around.

‘Are you okay?’ Dean asks.

‘Where is everybody?’ Castiel asks confused.

Dean lets go of Castiel’s neck and looks at him, ‘what do you mean?’ He asks, ‘there weren’t any people here.’

Castiel pulls away and takes a few steps back. ‘I’m sure there were. Our school. This is a school dance.’

‘Babe-‘

‘There were people partying here just a minute ago.’

The music stops.

The more Castiel looks around, the crazier he feels. There’s no sign of people. No sign that someone’s ever been here beside him and Dean.

‘Castiel, honey-’ Dean calls out, ‘please, come back.’

Castiel keeps walking, away from the dance floor. He walks to a door that leads into the school and opens it to see if anyone’s there. He takes a step through the door, but immediately jumps back. They’re on a plateau in the sport hall of the school. It’s just a small building that’s surrounded by darkness. Castiel looks down, but he barely sees anything.

_A dream. I knew it. It’s a dream inside the dream world._

Castiel sighs. He wished it weren’t a dream.

_What’s the point of this anyway? A school dance? Why am I not in the real world right now?_

 

He inspects the black void again.

_Wait. A staircase._

Castiel focuses and indeed sees a staircase hiding in the shadows. What does that lead to?

‘Castiel,’ Dean calls from inside. Castiel ignores him and keeps looking.

‘HELP!’ A female voice screams from down below. ‘PLEASE. SOMEONE HELP ME.’

Castiel recognizes the voice. It’s Meg Masters.

‘Meg?’ Castiel yells back. ‘Is that you?’

‘Castiel?’ Meg screams back. ‘Please, come down here. Help me. I’m stuck.’

‘Okay,’ Castiel mutters. He looks over his shoulder. He sees Dean, calling out to him. He can’t tell what he’s exactly saying. Castiel walks over to the entrance of the sport hall. Dean greets him there.

‘You’re back,’ Dean says. ‘Wanna go for another dance?’

‘You didn’t hear her?’ Castiel asks him.

‘Who?’

‘Meg. She’s down there and she says she’s stuck. We have to help her.’

‘I can’t.’

‘Why not?’

Dean shakes his head. ‘Then I die.’

‘What are you talking about?’ Castiel stares at him.

_Weird dream. Nothing new. Guess I can’t rely on dream-Dean._

He takes a step away from Dean and turns around.

_Though he was a good kisser…_

‘Castiel,’ Dean says in a stern tone.

Castiel looks at him.

‘So you choose her?’

Castiel frowns. ‘What do you mean I _choose_ her? I’m just-’

Suddenly the doors of the entrance shut close. Castiel looks at Dean through the glass.

_He looks scared._

The ground starts shaking. The walls of the sports hall start collapsing. Castiel walks towards the staircase. Dean mouths Castiel’s name. He _screams_ it. Castiel can’t help but feel quilt for him. He reminds himself that it’s just a dream and moves on.

He hears the building go to dust and glass shattering.

‘CAS!’ Dean screams again.

Castiel doesn’t dare to look. With tears in his eyes, he runs off the stairs as quickly as possible. Dean’s screams fade away. Castiel stops to take a breath and wipes away the tears. He looks up, nothing. It’s all dark above him. In fact, the stairs are the ones that are lightened this time. Castiel looks around, but he can’t find the source of light.

_What does it matter. It’s a dream. Nothing makes sense._

He walks down the steps in a slower pace. Every time he puts his foot down, the stairs light up more.

_I’ve never had a lucid dream this long after I realized I was awake…_

Castiel bites his lip.

_Why am I not waking up?_

Then it hits him.

_Something’s keeping me here. Someone made a dream world inside the dream world. Why? Well… I guess I just have to keep walking…_

Castiel exhales. ‘I’m bored,’ he tells the dark. ‘Yeah, you don’t care…’

 _One step, two steps, 10 steps, 50 steps…_ He decides to get lost in thought. What else is there?

 

_Castiel trips. He’s there. At the bottom of the staircase._

‘Meg?’ He calls out. ‘Where are you?’

 

‘Sup, Cassie.’

 

Suddenly the place lights up. He’s standing on a small patch of asphalt. To his right is the staircase, and to his left is another one. Opposite of him is a big tree. Beside the tree is a bench and on top of the bench… Gabriel.

_Okay. Plot twist._

‘Gabriel,’ Castiel says. ‘Why are you here?’

‘Because I want to be, Cas-boy.’ Gabriel gets up from the bench and walks towards him.

‘So I had to watch Dean get squashed by a sports hall, walk down who knows how many steps –‘cause I didn’t count, and get bored as hell… to meet _you_ here.’

‘Guess so.’ Gabriel comes closer. ‘But you’re safe now.’

‘Well…’ Cas raises his shoulders. ‘I still don’t know what the hell is going on and I honestly want to go back to normal dreams… like kissing Dean at the school dance.’ He looks at the ground. ‘…Did I really just say that?’

‘I’m sure Dean is not the only good kisser,’ Gabriel whispers.

‘Well, I mean, he is pretty damn good in my-’

Gabriel grabs Castiel and pulls him towards him.

 

Their lips touch.

 

‘OH NO WHAT THE FU- WHERE IS THIS GOING??? WHY…??’ Castiel jumps back. He wipes his mouth a dozen times. ‘I’m gonna throw up,’ he stammers.

‘Sorry, I had to,’ Gabriel giggles.

‘NO. NO, YOU DIDN’T.’

‘It’s _your_ dream, Castiel.’

Castiel inhales deeply. ‘Who the hell are you?’

Gabriel smirks.

Suddenly he disappears in a cloud of dark-blue smoke. Then he reappears. Or… _she_ reappears.

‘Hi there,’ the woman says.

‘I remember you,’ Castiel whispers.

 

‘you’re the Djinn.’

 

The woman tilts her head. ‘You did research. I’m surprised.’

‘No you’re not. You can see everything I do.’

‘Yeah, that’s true.’ The woman smiles at him. ‘I’m Malice.’

‘Okay,’ Castiel replies uninterested. ‘Can I ask you something, Malice?’

‘Hit me, boy.’

Castiel grabs the Djinn by her throat and pushes her against the tree.

‘Get me the fuck out of this shithole.’ He looks at her with rage burning in his eyes.

‘That wasn’t a question.’ Malice bites her lip. She grabs Castiel by his shoulder and swings him against the wall.

Castiel groans. He feels his back.

_That hurt like hell. Fuck._

He feels like he’s nailed to the ground.

‘You gotta be careful messing with someone who’s in control.’

Malice kneels down in front of him.

 

‘Someone who’s in control of everything  you see…’

suddenly Castiel sees Dean standing behind her. He’s holding a knife and points it towards his throat.

 

‘Someone who’s in control of everything you hear…’

Castiel hears Dean screaming as he holds the knife. ‘CAS!’ he yells. ‘Please…’

 

‘Someone’s who in control of everything you feel…’

‘No, please… don’t. I beg you,’ Dean stammers. With a sudden force he pulls the knive towards him. It cuts through his throat.

 

‘Stop…’ Castiel whispers. He feels his eyes tear up.

The woman walks over to Dean’s body. She pulls the knive out of him and holds it above Castiel’s face.

 

 ‘Someone who’s in control of everything you smell…’

Castiel smells the blood-covered knife. He squints and tries to turn away, but he can’t.

 

‘And don’t mess with someone who’s in control of everything you taste.’

Malice holds the knife above Castiel’s mouth and some blood drips down.

Castiel tastes Dean’s blood.

 

‘Go to hell,’ he groans.

‘Maybe you should start considering Hell is very tame compared to what I’m able to do with you right here.’ She pulls Castiel back up.

 

Suddenly they find themselves in a bright white room.

Malice grabs his collar and pulls him up.

Castiel tries to grab her hands and free himself, but he can’t.

She throws him through the room and he falls on his back. He looks up and sees himself in a mirror. He’s wearing a trenchcoat, a blue tie, black pants… he looks older, but he still recognizes himself. He knows it’s him. He sees beautiful black wings spread out under and beside him.

_I’m an angel…_

He stands up and feels his wings. They’re very soft. He subtly smiles.

‘do you like them?’ Malice walks towards him. ‘They’re yours. Your own holy pride. Now imagine they’re your life.’

 

They’re zapped back to the other place, under the big tree.

 

‘Your wings are your life, Castiel.’

 

You can do whatever you want with them. Fly them to the stars and never come back.

Or…

You could meet the wrong person…

 

She grabs his right wing tight.

 

'That person can seem like a new beginning. Who can offer you all you want. But if you mess it up…'

 

She pulls the feathers from his wing one by one.

 

‘They will tear them up.’

 

Castiel screams.

 

‘Feather by feather, day by day…’

 

Castiel falls to his knees in pain.

 

‘Many people have told you already. The hunter, Dean Winchester… he’s no good.’

 

‘What do you care?’ Castiel exhales.

 

He hears blood drip from his right wing.

 

‘I’m just calling it as I see it. Look what he’s doing to you. I must admit, you’re cute together. But he’s destroying you. I have you tied up in the real world. That wouldn’t have happened if you still had all your mojo.’

 

Malice puts her hand under Castiel’s chin and tilts his head up. ‘Come with us, Castiel. Imagine how strong we could be. A Djinn and an angel. Indestructible.’

 

Castiel scoffs. ‘Why do they always ask you to work with them and understand them after they’ve tortured you?’

 

‘Well... now I have your attention.’ Malice lets him go.

 

‘One more day, Castiel. That’s what I’m giving you. I won’t disturb you. I’ll let you have fun. I’ll let you dance with your boyfriend at the school party. Go fuck for all I care. But when the day is done… you better have made the decision. Choose me and rule the universe, or choose him and die.’

 

‘How cliché,’ Castiel says.

 

‘Or I could rip out your throat right now. I think you’d choose one more day, though.’

 

‘Go ahead, bitch.’ Castiel stands up and ignores the pain. ‘I choose Dean.’

 

‘Yeah… and I’m cliché.’ Malice sighs. ‘Take the damn day, you ignorant asshole. You’ll change your mind. I promise.’

 

She looks him in the eye.

 

_‘One. Day.’_

 

 

**Friday**

 

Castiel inhales deeply and jumps off his bed.

 

‘Crap.’

 

But he forgot he has a bunk bed.

 

He gets up from the floor and looks at his phone laying on the desk.

 

_Friday, 00:01_

 

He opens the window and throws one leg through it.

 

 _No, Cas. You don’t have wings anymore. You can’t fly,_ he thinks to himself.

 

‘Fine,’ he responds and he runs out the door and down the stairs.

 

He forgets to put on shoes and tries to ram the key through the lock. He takes a deep breath and sticks the key in correctly. The door clicks and he runs outside.

On his bare feet he sprints towards house Winchester.

 

_Wait. I don’t have their key._

He runs through their garden to the west side of their house and looks up to a window.

 

_YOLO._

He puts his hands on the ledge of the wall and pulls himself up. He climbs on the wall towards the open window. When he’s finally there, he crawls through the window and steps into the bedroom. He kneels down beside the bed and waits a second to get some air before he says aloud,

 

‘Hello, Dean.’

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna cry
> 
> I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm SORRY. 
> 
> ...that it took so long.
> 
> But here it finally is!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Also, a shout-out to my great friends Gaybe and Elis, who inspired me to keep writing after all :)
> 
> If you like it, please leave a kudo and/or a comment :)
> 
> x


End file.
